touken_ranbufandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Blog thành viên:Yuuno hiroshi/Update tháng 6/2015
＊＊＊Trang đang được dịch, xin hãy quay lại sau＊＊＊ ---- Touken Ranbu June 2015 Updates June 30 • The Repair Campaign (手入キャンペーン) has ended. • Wording in the Kondo vs Ryoma (近藤ｖｓ竜馬) recollection has been corrected. • Fixed an issue wherein the EXP bar does not correctly display on part of the screen. June 26 • Start of the Repair Campaign (手入キャンペーン). Repair times will be halved. June 25 • Maximum number of sword slots increased from 200 to 220. • Maximium number of troop slots increased from 300 to 340. • The usage of help tokens for repair has been changed so that it's now possible to select another sword for repair during animation playback. June 23 • SummerNightBG.png - Summer night background • Teaser revealed for new summer night background in development. June 22 • The servers extended on June 9, Bingo no Kuni, Mutsu no Kuni, and Chikuzen no Kuni (備後国、陸奥国、筑前国), are now full. No more accounts may join these servers. • Regarding the server capacity expansion, on June 22, 18:00 (GMT+9), the Yamashiro no Kuni, Yamato no Kuni, Mino no Kuni, and Bicchuu no Kuni (山城国、大和国、美濃国、備中国) servers will be open for registration. The game will not undergo maintenance during this time. June 16 • Bug Fixes and Adjustments ○ Minor corrections have been made for some item names. ○ Fixed a bug where the wind chime sound would still play even when the mute button was on. ○ Fixed a bug where the destroyed line wouldn't play when Protection Charms activated in battle. ○ The summer background has been changed so that instead of clicking anywhere on the background, only clicking the area around the wind chime will play the wind chime sound. ○ To play your primary party leader's citadel lines, click the leader instead of the surrounding area. ○ The enemy icon has been modified to face your direction when encountering enemies on a map. ○ Increased text size of damage values displayed during battle. • Upcoming Content ○ A new map is currently in development for Memory of Ikedaya which will be set inside Ikedaya Inn. As battles will take place indoors, swords with high mobility such as Uchigatana, Wakizashi and Tantou will be able to take on an even more active role. ○ A new combat mechanism called Dual Awakening (二刀開眼) is planned for implementation. It will be a powerful combination attack carried out by Uchigatana and Wakizashi during indoor battles. June 15 • An emergency maintenance was conducted from 14:00 - 15:00 (GMT+9). • Rectified a system exploitation which allowed players to advance through maps without undergoing battles. • This lead to an increase on the server load and prevented other players from accessing the game properly. • As such, appropriate measures shall be taken against any players found engaging in malpractice through the use of macro hack tools. June 11 • New content: ○ The new limited time event, The Underground Treasure Chest (地下に眠る千両箱), has begun. Upon clearing the 50th floor, all users will be granted Hakata Toushirou, Koban, and gold troops. ○ The summer background has been added. By clicking the background, players will be able to listen to the wind chime. ○ A new item, Sakura Bento (桜弁当（並)), has been added to the Shop. By using this item, all swords in the party will recover and enter Sakura-Fubuki status. Costs 300 DMM Points. • Adjustments: ○ The price of the Dango has been reduced to 200 DMM Points. Players who have previously purchased Dango from the shop will, for each one purchased, be gifted the same number of Sakura Bento. The gifted Sakura Bento can be found in the mailbox. ○ The upper limit for all resources has been set to 999,999. ○ The upper limit for request tokens has been set to 9,999. • Bug fixes: ○ Fixed a bug wherein the repair time of Lv 92 swords would not display correctly. ○ Fixed the mistake in the explanation of missions "Clearing Honnouji" and "Clearing Echizen". ○ Fixed a bug wherein the usage of Protection Charm and Protection Charm (Kyoku) prevented experience points from being gained. ○ Fixed a bug wherein following the usage of Protection Charm (Kyoku), the result screen would still display a status of heavy damage. ○ Fixed a bug wherein the Shinken Hissatsu screen would display prior to Awakening activation. ○ Fixed a bug wherein swords who have been pushed back from the front line would still enter Awakening due to chain reaction. June 10 • There will be a maintenance on June 11, from 14:00 to 18:00 (GMT+9). The game will not be playable during this time. June 9 • The servers extended on May 28, Mino no Kuni, Bicchuu no Kuni, Bungo no Kuni, and Satsuma no Kuni (美濃国、備中国、豊後国、薩摩国), are now full. No more accounts may join these servers. • On June 9, 18:00 (GMT+9), the Bingo no Kuni, Mutsu no Kuni, and Chikuzen no Kuni (備後国、陸奥国、筑前国) servers will be open for registration. The game will not be undergoing maintenance. June 5 • A maintenance was held from 18:00-19:00 (GMT+9). • The Expedition Campaign (遠征キャンペーン) has begun. • Regarding the limited time event, The Underground Treasure Chest (地下に眠る千両箱), it has been scheduled to begin at June 11 and end at July 7. June 2 • 150602 summerbg.png - Summer background teaser • Additional information regarding the upcoming event and new background has been revealed. • The Underground Treasure Chest (地下に眠る千両箱) will be an event where players can explore the vast mysterious underground area beneath Osaka Castle and collect Koban (小判). • Players will be able to return to their citadel at any time and resume their progress from the last cleared floor. • Players will be able to participate in the event using any team formation of their choosing. • Players who successfully clear all 50 underground floors will receive the new sword Hakata Toushirou as the reward. • New background revealed depicting a refreshing summer veranda together with a swaying wind chime. Accessories for the citadel are are also planned. • The official event commencement date along with further news regarding backgrounds is expected to be announced over the next few days. Thể loại:Bài đăng blog